Like the Old Times
by UryuuWong
Summary: El mundo a punto de colapsar iniciando por una tranquila cita de "trabajo". 3 años han pasado desde el ultimo ataque bio-terrorista dejando solamente cenizas que verían renacer el mundo del caos por un nuevo enemigo...
1. Cita de Trabajo

_**Aaah! Me quiero dar un tiro -.-" Espero que haya sido un buen resultado x3 Es mi primera historia en 3ra persona; No sean duros por favor ^^.Aunque se que no es la gran cosa quería dar otro estilo a mis tramas, que sea de su agrado**__**!**_

_**Por cosas del destino los personajes no son de mi propiedad (T^T)9 solamente la historia.**_

* * *

_Tres años han pasado desde el ultimo ataque bio-terrorista... sentimientos encontrados dichosamente, el mundo rumbo a su fin sin esperanza alguna. Cenizas quedaron solo para ver este mundo renacer dictada por individuos que solo intentaban destruirlo de todas las formas posibles hasta el punto de matar al mismísimo presidente de los estados unidos solo para callar una mentira que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Ahora todo se resumía para la espía que trabajaba por las sombras siendo únicamente la barda que se encontraba al borde del precipicio. Cada quien su misión... cada quien su objetivo. Pero... los tiempos cambian._

* * *

_Ahí permanecía la espía… con el rostro tranquilo y con sus ojos iluminados por la pantalla de su computadora frente a ella. Movía el "ratón" de aquí para haya sin ningún importante fin. Parecía un día común, solo que con la simple diferencia de que ahora no estaba en una misión suicida siendo perseguida por monstruos mutantes, ahora la única creatura que estaba en su departamento era su incomparable compañero "Leon", un gato color negro con una pequeña mancha gris en su ojo derecho. -A veces pienso que las cosas no tienen sentido alguno Leon- dijo la ojos de esmeralda atravesando el silencio de el departamento recibiendo un maullido que había coincidido como una respuesta –Y creo que es simplemente un juego en círculos… como jugando eternamente al gato y al ratón, ¿no lo crees?- dijo dándole unas caricias en el lomo suavemente. En ese instante el vibrante sonido de su celular que se hallaba a una corta distancia de ella comenzó a sonar. La espía lo ignoro varias veces hasta el punto de ser molesto; tomo el celular y lo dirigió a su oreja_

_-¿Si?- contesto con voz interrogante_

_-Así que hablo con la tan aclamada Ada Wong… jamás pensé que fuera tan fácil comunicarse con usted_

_Y fue cuando de pronto un shock eléctrico atravesó todas las extremidades del cuerpo de la espía chocando contra su mente en un instante; ideas comenzaban a brotar chocando la realidad con los hechos, sin embargo ella sabia exactamente de quien era esa voz masculina al lado del teléfono_

_-Sr. Wesker, que gusto escuchar su voz de nuevo_

_-Que lindo sarcasmo Sta. Wong, muy característico de usted- respondió terminando con una pequeña risa viendo exactamente su expresión del otro lado_

_-¿A que se debe su llamada Sr. Wesker?_

_-Sera mejor que no hablemos de "usted" seria bueno crear un ambiente de confianza_

_-No necesito ese tipo de ambiente con usted- respondió la mujer haciendo titulo en la ultima palabra _

_-No es muy suspicaz como lo dice su expediente_

_-Que es lo que quieres- dijo la mujer de rojo con un tono más dominante_

_-He visto su historial, y no se podría decir que esta impecable… sin embargo puedo encargarme de que lo este_

_-Intentos de hacer un trato… ¿es casi infalible no lo crees?_

_-Mira Wong, si no fuera por que eres útil ahora estarías bajo el mando de seguridad nacional con 4 cadenas perpetuas_

_-¿Enserio? ¿Ahora que he hecho?_

_-Simplemente por poco, destruir el mundo_

_-Esa fue la "Ada" incorrecta, fu Car…_

_-Carla Radames. Sin embargo ella seguía siendo Ada cuando hiso todo ese caos_

_-Puedo encargarme de mi inocencia_

_-Y yo puedo encargarme de que no salgas limpia_

_-A donde quieres llegar- dijo la mujer con voz impaciente y más dura. Ada comenzaba a sospechar de aquel hombre que tan solo quería jugar a hacerse el misterioso; Pero pronto ella pondría un desenlace_

_-¿Otro ataque bioterrorista?, estaría dispuesta siempre y cuando hablemos de mis "beneficios"_

_-Sta. Wong, quisiera decirle que ya no estamos en aquellos viejos tiempos. Esta es una nueva era. No controlare el mundo de la misma manera que los otros idiotas que solo "intentaron" hacerlo, yo estoy dispuesto a lograrlo y para eso necesitare sus "cualidades"_

_-Claro… nos vemos luego Wesker.- dije terminando y tratando de no llegar a otro lado_

_-Yo diría que la veo ahora- y el hombre colgó sin decir otra palabra que indicara algo._

_-Yo entiendo los juegos de palabras Wesker, creí que lo sabias todo de mi- se dijo a si misma y la mujer salto rápidamente detrás de el sillón sacando la pistola de una correa atada a su torneado muslo_

_-Sabes Leon… creo que te daré en adopción- se dijo a si misma antes de empujar a su mascota a la habitación que se encontraba a pocos metros de su lugar. La espía volvió a su posición defensiva apuntando su arma hacia el borde del sofá que yacía de lado frente a ella_

_-Vamos, se que las cosas no serán así de sencillas- dijo la morena comenzando a sentir esa presión que aumenta la típica adrenalina desenfrenada. Después de un intenso momento que invadió el lugar la de ojos esmeralda por fin pudo dejar de tensar los músculos. –Uff- respondió por fin un poco mas tranquila. Se poso sobre el sillón ya reacomodado dando un suspiro de alivio para sus adentros dejando caer levemente su cabeza hacia el respaldo… pero la tranquilidad aun no llegaba. De pronto, todo lo próximo a seguir sucedió en cámara lenta… una granada de humo entro rompiendo el cristal de la ventana de su derecha cayendo justo enfrente de la posición de la espía; antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento en defensa la granada dejo libre su humo. La confusión… la impotencia de respirar simplemente aturdieron a la mujer haciéndola caer poco hacia el suelo y que aunque intentara moverse le era imposible… lentamente la agente Ada Wong caía inconsciente con la vista nublada y el escaso sonido que atravesaban sus oídos había desaparecido hasta dejarla totalmente en blanco._

* * *

_En un momento… una luz que se hallaba lejos de ella la hizo entrar en razón rápida y vagamente. Con la vista entreabierta y no clara pudo distinguir una luz que comenzaba a molestarla y que se movía de un lado a otro. La mujer cerró los ojos en un intento de poder recobrar la vista y fue cuando al fin pudo distinguir el rostro que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella; era una mascarilla parecida a la de "área radioactiva" quien se movió de enfrente tras ver que recobre la vista y permitió que viera a un hombre alto y fornido, gafas obscuras que no ocultaban la profunda y penetrante mirada, barba en forma de "candado" color negro al igual que su pelo invadido por unas cuantas canas. Era imposible no reconocerlo._

_-Alex Wesker… cuanto tiempo sin verte al rostro, vaya forma de secuestrar a la gente; muy antigua.- El hombre solo respondió con media sonrisa y se acerco al oído de la espía lentamente_

_-Parece que después de todo no sabe todas las técnicas básicas Sta. Wong_

_-Lo siento, no te sigo el juego.- _

_El hombre alzo su brazo hasta ponerlo en la clavícula de la inmóvil espía presionándolo fuertemente haciendo que la espía diera un gemido agudo seguido de caer al suelo bruscamente. La mujer intentaba moverse pero solo un profundo dolor en sus articulaciones la hacia permanecer tal y como estaba comenzando a molestar a la irritada espía._

_-Ah, vaya eso es nuevo_

_-Vera Sta. Wong…- dijo el hombre de tés morena mientras caminaba lentamente en medio de la sala con sus brazos detrás –Yo, mantengo diferentes creencias.- le decía mientras daba la vuelta lentamente hacia ella._

_-Pero lamentablemente todas con un mismo fin ¿no lo crees?- le respondió intentando levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que ya recuperaba_

_-Ada Wong, siempre he escuchado de sus valiosas intuiciones como tanto de de su "cotizado" expediente, y se que me podría ser útil_

_-Lamento decirte que ahora… no tengo espacio en mi agenda_

_-Créeme que si Wong- dijo caminando hacia la espía quien ya permanecía de pie con rostro tranquilo y dominante –Yo soy diferente-._

_Mientras el hombre la miraba por escasos minutos directo a su rostro se dirigió hacia el laboratorio que ahí se encontraba observándolo con grandeza. La espía podía ver que la situación de hace 3 años se volvía a repetir._

_-Este mundo solo conlleva hacia su destrucción, lo único que hago es adelantar los hechos sacando mis propios beneficios. Yo hare la diferencia que mi hermano Albert no pudo hacer, ni todos aquellos que fingieron querer controlar el mundo, yo soy lo que se podría decir… mas discreto-_

_-Y en que seria útil, ¿utilizarme para eso? Yo diría que mejor tu mismo te ensucies las manos Alex.- Y mientras la espía respondió hizo un rápido movimiento quedando detrás de el alto hombre amenazándolo con una cuchilla al cuello_

_-Ahora solo dime la salida- dijo dominante la morena_

_-Claro- respondió mientras en un pequeño instante dio la vuelta al asunto… y a Ada. La tomo de ambas manos hasta forzarla a caer de rodillas frente a el_

_-¡Mierda!- susurro la espía para sus adentros _

_-Conmigo no puedes jugar a la espía tan fácilmente Ada. Así que terminando nuestra pequeña cita ya te he dicho tus riesgos y tus favorables resultados.-_

_En un movimiento la soltó dejándola caer levemente al suelo sin antes decir unas palabras que harían cambiar de nuevo el curso del tiempo y dejándolas ir suavemente en su oído -Así que… Bienvenida a "Neo-Umbrella".-_

_Esta ultima palabra hiso que la espía abriera levemente sus ojos en respuesta a la frase que recién había escuchado brotar de la profunda voz de Alex Wesker. El mundo estaba a punto de colapsar de nuevo. Ahora simplemente quedaba solo "depender" de las decisiones de quienes en realidad controlaban las naciones._

_-Esto es solo el principio Ada… ahora tu vida depende de mí estando así bajo mis órdenes.-_

_-Ha, ¿porque no me sorprendo?-._

* * *

_**Cortísimo! Pero es solo como una introducción a lo que posiblemente será la historia, claro que aun falta muuucho por explicar, el próximo capitulo estará listo para el viernes de esta semana. Espero que haya sido una buena idea meter a este personaje tan desconocido Alex Wesker (si existe búsquenlo en google x3) Con esto creo que si lo continuare hasta terminarlo ya que es mas abierto a mas ideas. Sobre mis otras historias… hmm, ya encontrare que mi mente se destape xD**_

_**Sugerencias, ideas, comentarios u opiniones serán recibidas de buena forma**_


	2. Reunion

_**Tal y como dije aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :D! Me he matado la cabeza sacando ideas pero naah, tal vez los capítulos sean cortos pero habrá varios :3. Hope you like it!**_

_**No… no soy dueña de los personajes T^T. Solo esta extraña trama es mía n.n**_

-Parece que las cosas no son del todo simples- se dijo la espía mientras se infiltraba en la zona del laboratorio de armas biológicas; Guardias vigilaban la entrada hacia el laboratorio por lo que decidió aplicar sus ya conocidas tácticas de sigilo. La mujer entro por el ducto de ventilación que atravesaba toda la fábrica, arrastrándose lentamente hacia su objetivo –Ah, definitivamente esto empieza a ser molesto- se quejo mientras seguía su trayecto hasta por fin llegar al punto. Lentamente abrió la estrecha rejilla deslizando su fina figura a través de ella.

-Ahora, veamos- decía mientras sacaba una "pequeña" cámara de su bolsillo de forma horizontal y delgada –Alex, no se para que me has mandado a hacer esto… espero que haya buenos beneficios.-.

Después de haber observado por cierto momento la escena de un laboratorio común no había diferencia alguna, mesas metálicas, tubos con tejidos desconocidos, experimentos aquí y haya. Para la espía la misión había sido completada, guardo la pequeña cámara en su bolsillo, saco su conocido lanza garfios y salto a través del balcón hacia la salida de emergencia, pero un golpeteo de un cobertizo llamo su atención de inmediato haciendo que se escondiera en un bloque que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, asomo su cabeza pudiendo al fin distinguir que era lo que salía de aquella compuerta –Pero, vaya ¿que es eso?- se dijo entre dientes, tratando de comprobar aquella verdad que veían sus propios ojos –Esto parece interesante- susurro sacando la camarilla de su bolsillo poniéndola de nuevo a funcionar, y antes de unos cuantos segundos de presionar el botón para capturar aquellas perturbadoras imágenes, detuvo su dedo índice –Ahora que lo pienso, yo me quedare con esto- y con un rápido movimiento saco el pequeño chip guardándolo en su bolsillo sacando otro exactamente igual y colocándolo en la memoria, -esto es mas que un simple laboratorio, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Alex.- repitió el movimiento y sigilosamente salió por definitivo de aquel extraño lugar. Una vez afuera la espía tomo su celular para poder marcar el número que le habían facilitado

-Vamos contesta- dijo con tono impaciente

-¿Si?- respondió la masculina voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Alex… tengo algunas "cosas" que preguntarte

-De eso me encargo yo Wong, tu solo cumple con tu misión- respondió y sin decir alguna otra palabra colgó.

-no se que traes en manos Alex… pero por si no estas enterado, yo me encargare de averiguarlo por mi misma.- guardo su teléfono en el sujetador de su muslo derecho y salto hacia el callejón vecino que ahí se encontraba… -Que empiece el juego- termino mientras su silueta desaparecía en la obscuridad.

26 de Septiembre, 2016. 2:30 PM, Casa Blanca. Oaks City

El país ahora estaba en una capa de paz que solo cubría la verdad sobre el gobierno americano. Después de explotar dos ciudades de forma inminente, el gobierno de los estados unidos mantenía el típico juego de la "discreción" tratando de ocultar su merecida culpa. El pueblo permanecía tranquilo dependiendo del presidente y los gobernantes que asignaban a cada ciudad; ¿Ahora que pasaría? Ni el mismo Presidente lo sabía.

Mientras tanto en la casa Blanca…

-Ahora veamos- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño de ojos azules, mientras habría lo que parecían unos expedientes

-¡Leon!- grito una fina voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras caminaba a paso apresurado entre los agentes que iban de un lado a otro

-Helena, que sorpresa verte aquí- respondió el agente mientras distraía sus ojos de los papeles que sostenía en manos

-Cuanto tiempo- saludo la castaña

-Tres años desde que te trasladaron a la D.S.O de Oaks City

-SI, creo que fue lo mejor. Las cosas han cambiado desde hace mucho pero necesitaba tomarme un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks, perdí a mi hermana y todo fue culpa mía y he pensado si yo tal vez…

-Helena… el tiempo ha pasado; pensar en lo mismo es una perdida de tiempo, Deborah te habría dicho lo mismo

-Es solo que… el simple hecho de mantener sentimientos de acero me hace percatarme de mi propio ser, es muy difícil jugar a la chica ruda ¿sabes?-

El agente solo embozo media sonrisa

-Y dime, que has hecho tú desde lo ocurrido con el "C-Virus"- respondió la de ojos cafés tratando de dar vuelta al asunto sin poder aun evitar aquellos recuerdos

-Nada interesante… solo he tratado de olvidarlo igual que todos

-El que me hubieran trasladado a otro lugar hiso que me alejara de todo

-Has algo que te haga olvidar por ciertos momentos, ya que eso no se puede ir tan fácilmente. Han pasado 19 años desde lo de Raccoon y lo veo como su hubiese sido hace poco

-Me sorprende que aun mantengas tu cordura

-Igual yo

-Estos deben ser nuevos trabajadores- hablo la castaña mientras miraba el corredor con seño interrogante

-¿A que se debe tu comentario?

-Después de saber que paso con los anteriores me sorprende ver todo en marcha de nuevo- el rubio solo contesto mirando hacia el mismo lugar

-Y dime ¿La has vuelto a ver después de todo este tiempo?

-¿No te cansas de preguntarlo cierto?- respondió sarcásticamente

-Yo se que no es correcto que intervenga en tu vida pero… mira Leon, el tiempo corre; Ya no tienes 30 años. Deberías de dejar de pensar por un momento por el bien de los demás y comenzar por el tuyo, ¿no lo crees?

El agente la miro semejante a esa mirada que le había dedicado justo hace tres años en aquel ascensor de la torre Quad. Un momento de silencio atravesó a ambos con miradas penetrantes y dudosas, comenzando a ser un momento perplejamente incomodo, hasta que por fin la agente de la D.S.O interrumpió

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer juntos "compañero"?

-Por que no- respondió el rubio dando un suspiro de alivio para sus adentros y depositando la carpeta en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de el, la miro y continuaron caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta trasera saliendo discretamente hacia un conocido restaurante que se encontraba cerca.

En algún lugar de Japón, 26 Sep. 2016

"_Ada Wong_… _será mejor que no intentes meterte en mis asuntos, tu solo eres parte de; Aunque debo admitir que encontrar a otra espía de tu clase será muy complicado" _pensaba el atareado mercenario mientras observaba la actividad de cada uno de los científicos que se encontraban en aquella sala

-Wesker!- grito uno de los asistentes que se encontraba a pocos metros de el observando un microscópico tejido sobre una plataforma

-Que ocurre- se acerco con cara interrogante y molesta, no le agradaba nada que lo interrumpieran después de analizar sus pensamientos

-Tenemos al fin los resultados- inquirió el hombre con bajo entusiasmo

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió el fornido hombre

-Hemos obtenido una clara muestra de ADN del espécimen, los estudios han demostrado que tenemos la información completa. Podremos dar seguimiento con los experimentos y ha sido suficiente con el tejido de la extraña criatura que se encontraba en la crisálida

-¿Has conseguido los sujetos de prueba suficientes?

-14.000 ejemplares, humanos, animales e incluso flora, los demás han saqueado cadáveres que aun mantienen tejido y que pueden ser buenos sujetos. Todos serán útiles.

Alex Wesker lo único que podía hacer era sonreír hacia el mismo… por fin haría su regreso de forma gloriosa después de tantos años de ausencia. El virus de inmortalidad había sido creado y utilizado por el mismo, traicionar a su propio creador y haber sido criado como su propio hijo no lo hizo capaz de hacer latir ese corazón que parecía haberse extinguido hace ya bastante tiempo. Ahora para el lo único que importaba eran sus propios objetivos y haría lo posible para que nadie lo detuviera, así tuviera que repetir la historia de hace 19 años e incluso mundialmente sin ningún tipo de intervención, se encargaría de que nadie se percatara de sus planes hasta que su misión haya sido cumplida no hubiera esperanza alguna.

26 Septiembre, 2016. Oaks City 3:10 PM

Los agentes se encontraban en un restaurante de la ciudad. El día parecía constantemente nublado con unos pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban las espesas nubes que no daban algún signo de que el clima mejorara

-El mundo ya no es el mismo desde aquel incidente- hablo la agente mientras daba sus propias preguntas y respuestas hacia ella misma

-Lo se… quien no tendría miedo con el pensar de que en cualquier momento se podría repetir

-Es como estar en una balanza, un simple sobrepeso y todo se ira abajo

-Si hubiera algún tipo de atentado de nuevo… ¿participarías?- dijo el rubio tratando de insinuar algo y tratando de recordar los momentos en los que trabajaron juntos

-Claro, por que no, arriesgar mi vida es mi estilo… es cuestión de adaptarse

-Yo dije lo mismo cuando Salí de Raccoon City, sin embargo los demás ataques bioterroristas llegaron y fue como un Deja vu, a los cuales no estaba preparado

-He pensado, y si tal vez todo fuera solo como un mal sueño o que tuvieras oportunidad de cambiar algo… ¿lo harías?

-Jamás he pensado en ello

-Lo que hubiera hecho es jamás haber peleado con Deborah, de no haber sido así, tal vez ella no hubiera huido de casa y pude haber evitado que la secuestraran tomándola como rehén solo para que yo accediera a salir de mi puesto permitiendo el asesinato del presidente

-Pero ambos sabemos que si hubiera tenido que hacer algo seria desde Raccoon City, incluso desde que el "T-virus" viera la luz del día. Haber detenido todo desde un principio. A pesar de estar en todo esto, aun no me queda claro quien pudo haber sido el culpable, solo se que todo comenzó en la mansión de las montañas Arklay, la mansión de Ozwell E. Spencer- decía el rubio leyendo sus propios pensamientos en voz alta, con rostro lleno de confusión

-Spencer, he escuchado hablar de él; el típico científico loco- agrego la castaña con una leve sonrisa

-Yo no lo diría así… después de todo sus experimentos no fueron del todo destructivos, o al menos no para el

-¿A que te refieres?

-No es nada- respondió girando su mirada hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba de lado de la puerta. El paisaje era satisfactorio. Lleno de tranquilidad a contra penas y comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas que marcaban el suelo avisando de una "llovizna", hasta que de pronto la castaña hablo y llamo la atención del rubio

-Y…Aun así no me has respondido Leon

-¿Que pasa?

-La has vuelto a ver- repitió la mujer ahora un poco más insinuante, creando una tímida media sonrisa por parte del héroe desviando la mirada

-No… o al menos eso creo

-Alguna vez han tomado su relación con seriedad, me refiero a que si ustedes llegan a catalogarse como "relación seria"

-Es complicado

-¿Y crees volver a verla?- hablo la mujer haciendo que ambos quedaran perplejos y con ambiente de duda

-Para ser honesto… no lo se.- los agentes se miraron mutuamente. La castaña había dejado sin palabras a Kennedy, ya que ni el mismo podría comprender que era lo que mantenía con aquella misteriosa mujer de ojos esmeralda que tanto lo hacia caer rendido, ahora no sabia que era lo que seguía en su ahora tranquila vida como el héroe americano.

_**Aquí termina este corto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! :D **_

_**Próximo capitulo: Reencuentro**_

_**Actualización: Próximo Viernes 29/02/13**_

_**AVISO: Chris y Jill tendrán participación en esta rara historia :D**_

_**Muchas Gracias por pasar a ver, leer, checar (lo que sea x3) esta historia.**_

_**Ya nos leeremos ;) **_


	3. Reencuentro

_**¡Hola! Lamento no haberlo dicho en la fecha prometida pero es que ah! He tenido demasiados pendientes que me tienen atada de manos, pero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo.**_

_**Los personajes que son nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de capcom, solo la historia es mía.**_

_**Reencuentro**_

_Era una mañana prometedora. El clima proporcionaba una suave brisa que hacia de la temperatura establemente cómoda. Habían decidido hacer las cosas de un modo distinto, Chris Redfield había dejado las armas por promesa hacia la única mujer que lograba hacerlo ceder cada vez que fuera posible… Jill Valentine, después de haber sobrevivido a aquellos hechos de la catástrofe mantuvo contacto con aquella mujer de ojos celestes; Después de haber pasado por tanto juntos y sin ningún intento razonar y demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos , los recuerdos los hicieron dar una oportunidad una relación con mas que solo compañerismo._

_**¿Chris?- sonó la voz femenina desde la cómoda de la sala de estar. Una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos grisáceos salía de la cocina mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo**_

_**-Jill?- respondió el hombre llegando por detrás de ella abrazándola desde su Angulo**_

_**-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso- dijo la mujer con tono serio**_

_**-Lo siento, aun tengo que conocerte mejor- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa **_

_**-Christopher Redfield, no han sido ya 19 años suficientes para conocernos?**_

_**-Jamás pensé que decidieras darme una oportunidad**_

_**-Yo también**_

_**-¿¡Que?!**_

_**-Jamás pensé que aceptaría salir contigo, sobretodo vivir contigo y sin embargo, estoy feliz conmigo misma- respondió la antes rubia sentando a Chris en el sofá, seguido de sentarse en sus piernas de forma que quedaron frente a frente**_

_**-Jill, creo que te amo**_

_**-Sabes, yo antes solamente me gustabas, pero creo que siento lo mismo por ti**_

_**-Diste tu vida con tal de salvarme**_

_**-Si… no dejaría jamás morir a mi compañero**_

_**-Ha pasado un año desde que decidimos vivir juntos**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Yo he intentado hablar contigo**_

_**-¿Sobre que?**_

_**-Es simplemente…- el jefe de la BSAA por primera vez se sentía débil ante el mismo, su mente revoloteaba de un lado a otro tratando de sacar las palabras correctas para poder interpretar lo que el quería decir, pero su inseguridad lo hacia callar dejando en duda a la mujer que lo miraba con ceño interrogante**_

_**-¿Chris?, ¿esta todo bien? Querías decirme algo**_

_**-Es nada, lo siento pero tengo que irme, a pesar de que ya no manejo armas sigo siendo parte de la BSAA, espero puedas comprenderlo**_

_**-Claro, claro- respondió la castaña con un tono incomodo moviéndose de su regazo y levantándose**_

_**-Lo siento, te parece si hoy en la noche salimos a cenar**_

_**-Me… gustaría**_

_**El hombre solo se puso de pie tomando la chamarra de cuero que colgaba de la pechera que se encontraba a lado de la puerta principal, Jill lo siguió solo para despedirlo y mirarlo, Chris se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en los labios seguido de una palabra que a ella le emocionaba escucharlo pero a la vez le asustaba**_

_**-Te amo**_

_**-Yo también**_

_**-Ya nos veremos- hablo el moreno y subió a su coche que estaba aparcado frente a la residencia donde se establecían.**_

_**Jill Valentine… era la única palabra que rondaba por la mente de la mujer que ahora solo cerraba la puerta tras de ella y se dirigía a su habitación. Jill caminaba a través del pasillo cuando sintió estremecerse mientras dirigía su mano hacia su frente frunciendo el ceño; la mujer en verdad estaba confundida, jamás se había sentido así –Debe ser los "efectos secundarios" de aquel maldito experimento- se respondió así misma justificando su malestar.**_

_**Decidió subir las escaleras de forma natural, creyendo que su malestar era psicológico o por el experimento que había sido residente en su organismo… haciéndose ideas falsas y que sabía que se estaba engañando**_

_**-Emb.. No puede ser posible – la mujer comenzaba a exaltarse tratando de recordar todo lo que fuera posible para poder descartar aquella idea que había llegado a su mente hasta que sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con sus palabras –Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- se levanto y se dirigió hacia el pequeño estante que se encontraba en el baño del pasillo…**_

_**-No puede ser, yo…- Jill se mantenía sentada sobre la tapa del retrete mirando la pequeña prueba que se encontraba en sus manos; la castaña la miraba fijamente con ojos perdidos demostrando ningún sentimiento.**_

_**Sus labios se preparaban para poder decir las palabras que aun no eran posible para ella, pero sin pensarlo simplemente las dejo fluir**_

"_Embarazada__**"- se dijo la de ojos celestes mientras salía del baño hacia el teléfono fijo de la habitación –Esto tengo que hablarlo con alguien de confianza, si es que así se le puede llamar- completo la castaña marcando el numero… -vamos Claire, contesta-.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Idiota!- se repetía una y otra vez el jefe de la BSAA. El castaño tenía claramente sus objetivos, mas sus labios no pudieron pronunciar esas palabras.**_

_**-¿Jill, quisieras ser mi esposa? ¡NO! Demonios, como le diría; acaso pensaría que voy demasiado rápido, y si tan solo no quiere mantener una relación seria.- el de ojos cafés no paraba de darse topes contra la pared (literalmente) tratando de sacar alguna idea de cómo decirle algo de tal magnitud al amor de su vida, por el cual había luchado tanto.**_

_**-Jill Redfield… hmm, lo que daría por que así fuera- sonrió el castaño a sus adentros imaginando aquel día, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por un hombre de poca edad que le dejaba unos archivos frente a su escritorio**_

_**-Capitán, estos son los permisos que son pedidos por los dirigentes de la asamblea**_

_**-Oh, si claro, yo me encargare de ellos**_

_**-Me retiro- respondió el joven hombre y salió por la puerta.**_

_**Chris tomo la carpeta con los archivos con mirada penetrante y tratando de sacar ideas de su mente que lo hacían distraerse por tanto tiempo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-¡¿Que acabas de decir!?- hablo de forma sorprendida la hermana de Redfield**_

_**-¿Como crees que lo tome Chris?- insistía la castaña tratando de descartar cualquier idea de cómo podría responder su amado ante tal aclaración**_

_**-Brincara de alegría, y no exagero… ¿cuando piensas decírselo?**_

_**-Es lo que pienso… tal vez lo menos pronto posible**_

_**-A que te refieres, mi hermano ha soñado siempre con tener una familia propia y tu piensas ocultárselo?**_

_**-No es eso, simplemente quiero creer primero las cosas**_

_**-Tranquila, conozco a mi hermano, te parece si mañana nos vemos? También ansio platicarte ciertas cosas**_

_**-Claro… Chris no tarda en llegar tal vez hoy mismo se lo diga**_

_**-Es lo mejor… me despido "cuñada"- respondió la pelirroja haciendo un redoble en la palabra mencionada sin poder evitar una sonrisa**_

_**-Ya nos veremos- respondió la castaña dejando el teléfono en su sitio. **_

_**-¿Ahora que?- se preguntaba la mujer hacia si misma atónita y mirando el techo como si una obra de arte estuviera pintada en ella, manteniendo su concentración tratando de cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo solo por un momento, pero ese descanso fue interrumpido por el sonido de un coche aparcándose justo en el porche creando ese ambiente de angustia del cual recién había escapado.**_

_**El castaño entraba por la puerta y directamente dejo caer su silueta en el sofá soltando un merecido respiro. Jill presiono sus palmas y trato de fingir en su rostro ningún rastro de preocupación y angustia, se ubico frente a las escaleras y lentamente comenzó a bajarlas haciendo resonar los pasos por la gigantesca residencia.**_

_**-Chris**_

_**-Jill?**_

_**-Necesito decirte algo de gran importancia**_

_**-Yo… estoy en la misma situación, habla tu primero ¿quieres?**_

_**-Chris…- resoplo la antes rubia sentándose en el sofá frente a el. La mujer tomo valentía dejándose llevar por su naturaleza y sin mas "rodeos" hablo con medias palabras**_

_**-Voy a… vamos a ser…**_

_**El teléfono sonó inesperadamente creando molestia en ambos, los dos se miraron fijamente seguido de dirigir su mirada ante el teléfono que hacia cada vez mas penetrante el sonido que emanaba de el sin cesar hasta que por fin unos de los dos sujetos decidió acercarse y tomarlo**_

_**-¿Si?- respondió con voz firme el castaño**_

_**-¡Capitán!- hablo casi gritando un hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono**_

_**-¿Que pasa? ¿Como han conseguido este numero?**_

_**-¡Eso no importa ahora, es de total importancia su presencia en la base militar de la BSAA!**_

_**-Yo ya no estoy en ese asunto camarada, he dejado las armas desde hace 3 años, mi trabajo como jefe en armamento acabo**_

_**-Capitán, si es que así lo puedo llamar, su sucesor… ha habido un ataque, no sobrevivió**_

_**-¡¿A que te refieres?! ¡¿Que tipo de ataque!?- mascullaba entre gritos, la histeria comenzaba a devorarlo y el inquietante ambiente comenzaba también a influir en la mujer que ahí lo acompañaba**_

_**-¿Chris que sucede?**_

_**(Altavoz del teléfono) "otro ataque bioterrorista, señor,"**_

_**Aquellas palabras hicieron al castaño apretar los dientes y abrir sus ojos de forma inquietante mientras el sudor manaba de su frente levemente; tratando de tomar el aliento, el agente de la BSAA nombro a su antes capitán tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón**_

_**-¿Señor?- pronuncio agitado**_

_**-¿Donde es el actual asentamiento militar?- mascullo el castaño**_

_**-Ubicando su posición… 160 millas al norte, ahora mando las coordenadas; Jill Valentine también es solicitada en la zona militar, se necesitara su experiencia en armas biológicas la BSAA cuenta con usted señor, esperamos para acatar órdenes Capitán**_

_**-Mañana estaré ahí a las 9:50 am.- dijo con voz cortante y tratando de dejar en claro sus intuiciones**_

_**-Recibido señor- respondió el agente cortando la llamada**_

_**Chris soltó el teléfono en forma de desprecio y avanzo a paso apresurado hacia las escaleras mientras mantenía un rostro familiar… un rostro del cual la castaña parecía ya haber olvidado, sin embargo el mismo hecho volvía haciendo recordar aquellos momentos sin esperanza.**_

_**-Chris… será mejor que me digas tu plan- agrego la mujer siguiéndolo a través de las escaleras hasta su habitación**_

_**-Mañana estaré en la BSAA, si es necesario tendré que formar parte del equipo- hablaba mientras buscaba algo en el armario**_

_**-Sera mejor que me prepare**_

_**-Oh no… tú te quedas aquí**_

_**-Así que ahora Chris Redfield quiere dar ordenes, lamento decirte que hoy hare una excepción**_

_**-Jill… seria una tontería llevarte; Científicos hay a montones, fácilmente pueden identificar con que estamos lidiando**_

_**-Más no saben como es implantado o que efecto en un organismo vivo efectúan… el haber pasado de ser un conejillo de indias con el P30 el cual se había adaptado a mi cuerpo**_

_**-Te encanta ganar ¿cierto?**_

_**-Con el tiempo te acostumbras- respondió triunfante acercándose a el y depositando un beso en su mejilla seguido de dirigirse a tomar un baño… Mañana será un largo dia.**_

_**-.-.-.-.**_

_¿Que tal? Haha este capitulo se me hizo por hacer la introducción de Chris y Jill, espero que para los AEONS no se les haya hecho aburrido y se hayan saltado todo el capitulo xD. Fecha de actualización: __**08/03/13**_

_**Muchas Gracias por pasar a Leer, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio eso es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Cada uno vale mucho para mi ;)**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: "No de nuevo…"**_


End file.
